


Don't say that

by madswritings



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: Reader and Charles goes a way back and while they do have feelings for each other neither of them actually talked about it. One day Charles decides that Reader is exhausting herself with her teacher job at his School and talks to her about. | As per request on Tumblr





	

You never really felt like a part of this world until Charles found you just like he found so many others. You were, you are and always will be a mutant. That’s why you never felt like you belong. People are people, they are normal but not… you. Of course your appearance isn’t that of a monster mutant everyone imagines when you even mention the word. The word mutant, in general, resides in people’s heads like something monstrous, something that shouldn’t be alive, something made from toxic waste and radiation. But you are far from that image. You look just like everyone else, a young woman passing them without making any kind of a noticeable impression. Except that you can read other people’s minds. You know their thoughts, their feelings, their desires and their sins.

It was hard for you to manage your ability at first. You have your fair share of months in mental hospitals when doctors diagnosed you with everything but cured nothing. They called you a freak, they were afraid of you until you finally learned to control your power and use it for your own good. You left the hospital you spent last 4 months in, you got yourself a job, an apartment and a pet so you won’t feel lonely again. You never thought about having a boyfriend, because well… There would be no trust if he knew you can read his mind. Not genuine trust that is. So you discarded that idea like a core of an eaten apple and lived your life the best you knew how until one evening you were reached out to.

It was such a strange experience – someone else inserting themselves into your mind. And you almost panicked because back then you didn’t know how to shut off your mind, you learned that later on. But the voice in your head was calming and pleasant. The voice told you about others just like you and just like him. That there are more of you, mutants, in the world and that he, Charles Xavier, decided to make a school and a safe place for all of you to learn, to teach and just become a community.

It sounded good at first and you wanted to agree but how you could agree to something a voice in your head is telling you? So you refused, but Charles didn’t left this matter alone. He started invading your mind almost every day until you gave up and promised him to at least visit his school and make a final decision then.

When you arrived you were surprised. Not only Xavier’s School didn’t look shabby, but children of all ages looked happy there. Back then there were not many of them yet, but those who already arrived and settled looked happy. As you watched them play and demonstrate their powers in the front yard you were met by a man in a wheelchair. You almost started feeling pity but his bright smile showed you that he’s not bothered by his disability. Not much at least. So Charles showed you around, let you meet people who were to take teaching positions and offered you to become one as well. Charles explained that how you managed to learn to control your power is a proof of great dedication and he would need someone like you to help him.

After you left the school and returned to your apartment you felt sad. Not even your beloved pet didn’t help you cheer up. Pets are nice and you love yours to the brim of your heart, but being among people is just a whole new level. You wanted to be among people again without worrying of a slip up, without being afraid to be found out. Without further thinking you contacted Charles again and that’s when your life changed again.

So now, years later, after you went through good and bad with Charles, after you were in Cuba, after everything and more – you finally feel like you can settle. Charles’ School is filled with students and teachers alike, he seems to be happy despite everything that happened to him and you are glad to be back. After the School started metaphorically falling apart Charles chased you away so when he finally reached out to you again you agreed to return. He apologized and you felt at home once more.

“I’m not going to leave again, Charles, and you know it. I’m not someone you can shoo away then ask to return. This won’t happen again.” You confronted him few days after you settled again.

“I know, I know. And I’m sorry, Y/N. I regret pushing away when I needed every friend I’ve got.” Charles admitted. You were both standing in his office. You walked behind his table to lean to his face and look him in the eyes very seriously.

“If you ever going to yell at me again like you did back then – I’m going to slap you so hard you’ll forget your own name.” You promised but it only made Charles smile.

“I won’t yell at you again, Y/N.” He said in a silent, calm voice convincing you.

“Good.” You leaned back and gave him a smile too.

That’s how your relationship started to evolve. Slowly, but surely you started falling for Charles despite your own wishes. Not because Charles is not attractive, because he is, but because it seemed unethical for you to even be considering a relationship with a colleague. Yet you started to notice Charles’ interest increasing too with each passing day. And so that’s how a little game between you started. Since you two know each other from almost the beginning no one really payed any mind when you started spending more and more time together.

You either challenged each other in intellectual fights or just tried to overpower each other with your abilities (Charles always won of course). It was fun and without even noticing yourself you started wanting to be around him. You unprofessional feelings were starting to get in the way but you ignored it and tried to suppress it. Yet that didn’t stop you from leaving small tokens of appreciation to Charles every time you could. Either it was a chocolate bar or good book you wanted him to read – you almost daily left something for him without actually admitting you’re doing this.

But Charles is not stupid either. You know when your thoughts are not your own so when Charles feels your mood getting blue or that you’re feeling melancholic he starts sending positive thoughts your way. Images of kittens and puppies, poems you are sure you never read but ‘somehow’ knew every word by heart. And it warms you inside, knowing that someone cares. But you don’t let it get to you because you are pretty sure Charles helps out every teacher in his ‘nest’. He has natural instincts for that so you don’t really read into them, even when thoughts he sends seems a bit too romantic to mean just platonic feelings.

Yet for the past three days you didn’t feel Charles invading your mind though you do feel pretty exhausted. Before new semester starts you have to prepare this year’s plan for your students and give it to Charles to approve. While he does trust his teachers he also wants that each and every one of you would teach different things so making these plants are helping Charles and teachers to have everything in order when it comes to filling young minds with knowledge. Maybe that’s why Charles decided not to bother you. You don’t think about it much right now because tomorrow is the last day and you had to change your plan two times already. With few new teachers you had to adjust your program and it’s not the easiest thing to do especially when Charles is very serious about what kids should learn.

You lean from the paper in your chair and close your eyes. You’re tired and your head is borderline hurting so you know you need a break. You stand up and look outside the window seeing it’s dark already. Lamp on your desk gives you enough light so you didn’t even see when day was changed by the night.

“I need coffee.” You mutter to yourself not because you like talking to yourself but because you feel that your vocal cords needs some exercise.

When you walk to the door you are muttering under your breath the things you still need to include into your yearly plan and walk to the kitchen but before you are even able to reach it you hear Charles’ voice clearly in your head.

“Can you please come over?” He asks and without answering you walk to his office. You knock and walk inside just to find Charles in front of his desk, waiting for you. “Sit please.” He says out loud and shows to an armchair by his side.

You silently walk to him and sit where he wants you to mildly curious about what he could actually want from you. When Charles turns with his wheelchair to you, you press your lips into a thin line waiting for him to say what’s on his mind.

“I know new semester is starting soon and we got quite a number of fresh faces, but something bothers me, Y/N.” He says seriously while leaning on his armrest. You raise your eyebrows.

“What’s that?” You ask calmly and Charles pauses before answering.

“I think you’re overworking yourself. Do you think I don’t see those dark circles under your eyes?” He asks and you slightly blush in shame. You don’t want anyone to notice such things about you.

“It’s just bad lighting in your office.” You try to smile but Charles’ expression doesn’t change.

“You know I could overpower you and read your mind right now.” It doesn’t sound like a threat but you know very well that Charles could do it if he felt that was the best choice.

“Don’t you dare.” You frown while crossing arms on your chest. Charles sighs without taking his eyes from your face. He inhales like he’s preparing himself for something that might bring a storm.

“I think you should stop teaching.” He says in his always calm, but serious tone.

Your jaw drops from surprise and your hands unfolds landing in your lap.

“What?” You ask with a voice as silent as a mouse and Charles gives you one worried look then turns with his wheelchair to take his place behind the table. You grab his wheel almost hurting your hand but it stops him. Charles raises his eyes to you. “You can’t do this to me.” You say still shocked and on a verge of a mix of panic and anger.

“You will be able to stay here, Y/N. But I think teaching is taking too much from you. I’m worried about your wellbeing.” Charles says while he turns to face you and you let go of his wheel leaning back in surprise.

“Excuse me?” You ask. You are so lost right now that you don’t even know how to feel, not to mention what to say.

“Y/N, please calm down and listen. I know about your sleepless nights while helping students and so forth, but your health is important.” Charles’ looks is worried and to you it seems like he pities you. Suddenly everything you feel shrinks and disappears in a split second. Your shoulders drop and you lower your head, you can’t even look at Charles anymore.

“So you’re kicking me out but not really. Because I’m too weak to handle this.” You say it like a fact and Charles remains still then he approaches you. He leans trying to catch your eyes with his.

“I’m not kicking you out. I’m giving you a… vacation.” He smiles but you don’t feel like smiling back. As you raise your look at him Charles’ own smile drops. “I’m sorry I upset you, but I think it’s the best choice for you.”

“You can’t just decide what’s best for me, Charles.” You frown and Charles sighs but you shake your head. “I thought we were friends. And now you’re doing this?” You raise your voice just enough to make Charles understand how you feel. And you feel awful.

“Why don’t you understand that I’m worried?” Charles asks and all of sudden your eyes fill with tears. You don’t want to cry, not in front of him, but despite being fired you feel betrayed by a man you love. He’s sending you away. “Y/N, please.” Charles reaches out and cups your cheek with his palm. It’s warm and feelings overwhelm you. “I’m worried.” He says in a silent voice but now it has a different meaning.

When you look at him don’t see just a man worried for his colleague, you see a man worried for a woman he cherishes.

“Please don’t make me leave.” You whisper trying your best to blink the tears away without looking weird and Charles looks at you sadly but with a smile.

“It’s for your own good.”

“It’s not good for me if I’m away from you.” You say sincerely and Charles pauses then his expression becomes a soft one. He cups your other cheek with his second hand.

“So you don’t want to leave this?” He asks and you slightly shake your head.

“No, I don’t want to leave you.”

Charles pauses. His face is an example of pure realization then he starts smiling even wider.

“Then forget what I said.” He says and you can’t help but smile too.

“Make me forget.” You whisper and Charles leans pressing his lips against yours softly.

It takes your breath away and your fingers in your lap balls into fists because you don’t know what to do with your hands, but the kiss… The kiss makes you forget everything, even your own name.

When Charles leans back his palms leaves your face and helps you unclench your fingers, then he takes them into his hands.

“Just promise not to work so hard from now own or I’ll really send you on vacation.” He warns you with a smile and you roll your eyes.

“Yes. But!” You stop Charles before he says anything else. “If you send me on vacation you’ll have to come too. Promise me.”

Charles laughs for a moment before answering then nods.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
